


Candle in the Gloom

by KiraMyst



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst
Summary: Harry's life has completely changed these past few years and she couldn't be happier. There's just one thing that could make everything perfect. It's just as well that the key to that is why she's here, as she shows the people of Mystic Falls that it's a big world out there and they're only a small part of it.Fem!Harry/Klaus!AU. HP/TVD/GoT!Xover.
Relationships: Hariel Potter/Niklaus Mikaleson, Harry/Klaus, Klaus Mikaelson/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 154





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> #Disclaimer-I own nothing, as Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, The Vampire Diaries belongs to Julie Plec and the CW & Game of Thrones and A Song of Ice and Fire belongs to G.R.R. Martin, David Benioff & D.B. Weiss :(  
> #Claimer-I do own any OCs' of my CitG!Verse, as well as original beings, buildings, places, Etc.
> 
> I do own my take on HP, TVD, GoT and on the canon characters, beings, buildings & places :)
> 
> Please, enjoy :)

_Hold me close to you_  
_My candle in the gloom_  
_Are we light enough?_  
_To save this love_  
  
_I know I drift away_  
_When darkness comes to play_  
_But don't give up_  
_On our fading love_  
  
_If you're no longer here_  
_I'm scared I'll disappear_  
_Into the land of darkness_  
_And emptiness_  
_And loneliness_  
  
_If you're no longer here_  
_I'm scared I'll disappear_  
_Into the land of darkness_  
_And emptiness_  
_And loneliness_  
  
_Hear my heartbeat_  
_Calling out to_  
_You can hear it_  
_Beating in the_  
_Darkness fills this_  
_House of memory_  
_Remember_  
_I still love you_  
  
_If you're no longer here_  
_I'm scared I'll disappear_  
_Into the land of darkness_  
_And emptiness_  
_And loneliness_

- **Karliene 'Disappear'.**

~O~

Prologue

  
In a spacious room in a stately house, voices ring out as the occupants are told much awaited news.

"Sire, we have news you'll want to hear."

"And what news is so important you had to interrupt us here."

"We've found the new Doppelgänger."

Intakes of breathes echoed of the walls. The delighted laughter of the man on the sofa being drowned out, as the others in the room clammer.

"Finally!"

"About time!"

"Ugh, great. Another whore with that face!"

As they quieten, his laughter dying down asks, "Well, where is the little Petrova?"

"Mystic Falls, Virginia."

"America. Hmm, haven't been there for a while." from the sofa, spoke the voice of the women who'd been silent up till then, eyes fixed on the man next to her.

"Harry's going?" a few of them question, ranging from surprise, knowing and in some cases panic.

Still looking at her neighbor, "Yes, it will be easier if I go and get everything ready." she explains.

"Thank you love," he said looking at the woman next to him, "It would be best if she went. She has quite the experience with these kinds of things." 

The two smiled at each other knowing after all this time, where their strengths and weaknesses lie.

"You're not going alone, Your Grace."

"We're coming with you." two deep voices announce from the shadows.

Harry smiling, looks over to the corner closest to her.

"Didn't think otherwise."

"One more thing, Sire." the messenger says getting their attention back.

Eyebrow raises, "Yes?"

"Katerina Petrova is there as well."

A slow smile graces Harry's lips, as she sees the vindictive light appear in his eyes as he purrs, "Excellent."


	2. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are you?"  
> "Wow Salvatore's, you have no idea do you?"  
> "Have you been hiding under a rock?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Wow :)
> 
> #The response I've gotten from just the prologue of CitG is insane. I know the three fandoms are crazy popular (loving them as I do).
> 
> #The reaction to my story with a crossover with all three, has been … I don't even know the words :)
> 
> #Starts from S2EP2, so that means everything in Mystic Falls has been canon up till then.
> 
> #Now I know you didn't click/tap/swipe on the previous page to hear me go on.
> 
> So here it is, chapter 1!
> 
> Finally!,
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Chapter One

**Something Wicked This Way Comes**

_Having entered the courtyard Harry looks up from the floor, across the room to the man that is to be her husband; Khal Drogo of the Dothraki._   
_With his large muscular bound body covered in blue tribal paint, only clothed with brown britches. Long brunette hair in a braid reaching his waist to signifying his prowess in battle with mouth turned up in a slight smirk as his brown eyes moved from looking at his people to Harry as his clutches his tankard. Gazing at her with unmistakable lust in flashing yellow eyes, that he will be satiating with her afterwards_ _…_

Blinking, Harry comes out of the memories from years ago. When the war was still new and she was still naïve in the ways of the world and where she fits in all of it.  
She looks out of the car window at Mystic Falls. "It's quaint, this little town." appreciating the aesthetic.

"Not to your taste, You Grace?," the deep, American accent of her companion spoke up from behind the wheel.

Sighing, leaning her head back against the seat in the back. "Not really. Quite little suburbia's like this just remind me of the Dursleys," she might appreciate the aesthetics of places like this. But for her, they were forever tainted by her relatives. No matter how charming the place may be.

A voice from the front passenger side speaks up, "Good thing you don't have to deal with that Mundane scum ever again"

"No I don't and I can deal with places like this just fine", she says in answer to the voice, looking at the back his light blond hair, "Don't worry, I'm okay", she reassures him on noticing he'd turned his head slightly to give her a concerned look out the corner of his eye.

The driver looks back towards her as the car stops outside an apartment complex, "We're here, Khalessi."

"Thank you, Maddox."

**~🕯~**

Having gotten settled in the penthouse apartment on the top floor, Harry looks around from her spot on the window seat. She closes her eyes and lets go of her magic. Feeling the echoes of ages past, brush up against her with a tremble at the ancient energy.

"Are you all right, cousin?." 

"Yes, Drake, it's just-" Harry opens her eyes and looks towards the platinum blonde, silver eyed visage of her cousin as he looks at her, having felt her magic wash over him as she let go.

"My magic's humming. It can sense that this place is where it all began for the Vampires. Where they got turned. Where Klaus was cut off from half of himself …"

"Would you like me to add a dampener to the wards, Your Grace?", Maddox offered, having finish unpacking.

"No, that's all right, old friend", unnecessary as she'd all ready shielded herself. The one out of the three of them who'd been most affected by the aura of the town.

Looking at each other in the ensuing silence Draco asks, "Khalessi, what are we doing about the Doppelganger?".

"Nothing... For now. We'll wait. The ritual won't be ready until we get the Moonstone anyway and I want to get the feel of this new Petrova", Harry says looking at them as she leans against the back of the sofa. That gave them plenty of time to get the measure of this Elena Gilbert and see if she's anything like her predecessor. If she is, well. This time they'll make sure that the Doppelganger won't get away before they can begin. If she isn't, then thanks to Hermione and Sam's research, we'll offer the deal.

Harry goes to the kitchen and looks around, "Well, we just got here and there's nothing in the fridge or cupboards," Harry then comes back with an eyebrow raised.

"Let's go out to eat then", suggests Maddox, "We rarely get to eat from restaurants being who we are."

"Where's the closet one?" she asks her companions.

"The Mystic Grill".

**~🕯~**

Having come from tea with Carol Lockwood, Damon thinks about what he'd heard listening to Mason and Tyler.

Hearing a slight disturbance near the entrance he turns in his chair at the bar to see three newcomers; two men and a woman.

They'd already caught the attention of most, if not all the patrons as they walk in and it's not hard to see why. All three of them are beautiful. 

Breathtaking in a way, that seems effortless on their part. Walking around the people staring as if they don't notice the attention or are just used to it after having people react that way to them for a long time.

The short haired brunette male with his hazel eyes, lightly olive skin, square jaw walks in last, with his hand clasped in front of him, having held the door open for his companions.

The only blonde on the other hand. Well, the man is the one who seems to be getting the most attention of the two of them with his; six foot something self, platinum blonde hair that reaches his shoulders tied back with a dark green ribbon to the base of his neck, luminous grey eyes that seem to look silver at times, the slightly upturned nose, a mouth that seemed to be in a permanant sneer if not for the fact it would turn into neutral brooding look if he caught someone looking at him and the fact that his skin was so pale, he wouldn't be out of place in one of those stereotypical, trashy, Stoker-and-Rice-would-rolling-in-their-graves, Vampire shows/films.

The woman through, she was something else. She was on the petite side, only having come up to her companions upper sternums. She had glossy black hair that couldn't seem to decide on being curly or wavy and was done up in intricate braids leaving a few tendril curling down the side of her face. She had a light caramel complexion, a button nose and naturally pouty lips. Her most stunning feature were the eyes; Those shining, deep, otherworldly emerald eyes. He'd never seen eyes that color In all his long life. 

Damon comes out of his observation, and sees that the trio had come up to the bar and were getting stared at by the slightly awestruck Matt.

The girl smiles at Matt, who turns pink at her attention, "Hello, Matt. Me and my friends are new here and we're here for a late lunch, what would you recommend?", she asks with an English accent that seems to have something other mixed in, raises her eyebrow at him having glanced at his nametag.

Realizing her was staring, Matt blinks a few times, "Ah, A-Ahem," clearing his thought, "The cheeseburgers and fries have always been popular".

She nods smiling, "Wonderful, we'll have three orders of cheeseburgers, fries, coleslaw and water, thank you".

Matt nods smiling at her, as he notes their order and goes to the kitchen having poured them their water.

Finishing his bourbon, Damon leans up against the bar. He turns to face the woman, whose emerald eyes are more striking up close with a flirty charming smile. "Welcome to town, I'm Damon Salvatore." He looks to her side noticing her companions had stiffened slightly at his approach.

Turning to look at him she notes his ice blue eyes and tousled black hair that many a woman must have swooned over, "Harry," she says politely acknowledging him. He might be hot but she has seen many attractive men and women and know better to judge based on appearances.

"What's a beautiful girl like you, doing in a place like this?"

"If that's your go-to pick up line, it needs work, it's so cliché." Maybe she'd spent so much time in the Supernatural Realm, that the flirting of the Mundane Realm has not much of an effect on her. It's that or the fact that the men she's been with before and the one she's with now are just on a different level than him.

Damon's about to respond when he's interrupted, "Rie," a surprised voice calls out from behind them. As they turn, he sees Alaric there. A wide smile across his face that Damon hadn't seen before.

The woman's, Harry's, face lights up as she gets up, "Papa," she breathes as they go to hug each other.

"Papa?", Damon whispers to himself in disbelief.

They turn as, Matt joins them with their order.

"Wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." Alaric looks down at his shorter than average daughter.

Looking up at him, Harry explains, "Caught an earlier flight."

"She wanted to surprise you." Draco explains.

"Papa? She's your daughter?" Damon looking at his drinking buddy who hadn't even let on even a hint that he had a child let alone a teenage daughter, "You've never mentioned her."

Looking over to Damon and knowing where his mind has headed tells him, "Never saw the need," and he didn't.

Harry then turns to the two she was with and introduces them to the group, "This my cousin, Draco Malfoy," pointing to the blonde who says, "Hello', then at the brunette, "And this is one of my closest friends, Maddox Delgado.", who nods his head in a slight bow as he corrects the address politely, "Maddox, If you please."

Alaric turns to the men accompanying his daughter and hold out his to shake theirs, then bring them in with a brief hug with familiarity, "Maddox, Draco."

"Alaric.", they say hugging him back.

Damon raises an eyebrow and notes with slight sarcasm, "She's a little old to be your teen daughter."

Putting his arm back around Harry he explains to the others, "I adopted her, a few years ago."

Harry puts her arm around her dad's waist as she comments, "The best Dad in the world."

Looking around the Grill, Alaric notices the attention they're getting as he suggests, "Why don't you come back to my place", looking back down at Harry then the boys, "We'll have lunch there."

Having gotten Matt to be to-go-bags for the food, he and Damon watch them walk away.

**~🕯~**

Back at his apartment, after eating lunch, the boy having gone back to the apartment to give father and daughter, time to catch up.

Alaric greets his daughter properly in Valyrian, "Rytsas, Tala" [ **Hello, Daughter** ]

Hugging him, she speaks into his chest, "Rytsas, Kepa". [ **Hello, Father** ]

Resting his child on top her head, "Sīr, skorkydoso iksis aōha valzȳrys?" [ **So, how is you husband?** ]

"Issa sȳz, gaomas daor hae bona iksan qrīdrughagon, paktot sir." [ **He is good, does not like that I am away, right now** ]

Releasing her, Alaric looks down at his daughter, who's technically his distant cousin. Lily and Petunia being his first cousins, his mother being an Evans and their father's sister.  
Hand coming up to her cheek, he strokes it with his thumb, "Sir, nyke gīmigon iksā kesīr naejot jurnegon Elena hen hae sȳrī hae Katerina se kesan dohaeragon ao lēda bona yn eman naejot ivestragon, iksan jorrāelagon se fact bona emili jēda naejot each tolie arlī". [N **ow, I know you are here to check Elena out as well as Katerina and I will assist you with that but I have to say, I am love the fact that we will have time to each other again** ]

Hari leans into the hand holding her and looks up at the man whose love had saved her as a child when she was a powerless slave to the Dursleys. 

"Nyke tolī..." [Me too] she hestitates as she holds the hand holding her face, "Kepa, Elena iksis technically aōha dekuragon tala kesrio syt hen Isobel, issi jeme paktot nūmāzma bisa?". [ **Father, Elena is your step daughter because of Isobel, are you all right with this**?]

Alaric looks at her, "Lo jaelā naejot sagon hae bona pār Elena iksis ñuha ex dekuragon tala, tolī Isobel's morghon." [If you want to be like that then Elena is my ex step daughter, after Isobel's death]

"Kep-"

"Daor hari. Ao gōntan daor treat zirȳla hae ao gōntan tolie. Ao've va moriot mirre qrīdrughagon hen zirȳla kesrio syt īlē daor mirre paktot lēda zirȳla se konir sagon va nyke, bona nyke gōntan daor ūndegon ra". [ **No Hari. You did not treat her as you did others. You've always kept away from her because you were not all right with her and that is on me, that I did not see things** ]

"Kepa, īles daor biare lēda zirȳla ābrar se jeldan naejot arlinnon ziry ondoso issare mirros tolie. Konir sagon daor va ao. Konir sagon mirre zirȳla" [ **Father, she was not happy with her life and wanted to change it by being something other. That is not on you. That is all her** ]

Alaric looks at his daughter and even after all this time, her is so proud of the strong, confident, capable woman that she's become, as opposed to how she was they first met.

Letting go of each other to lean back on the couch they were on Alaric switches back to English and asks, "Where are you staying?"

Hari smiles at him, "Here actually, we're in the apartment above yours".

Eyebrows lifting in surprise, "The penthouse on the top floor".

"Mmhm".

Looking at the time, he realizes that the carnival will start in a few hours.

"There's going to be a carnival this evening, why don't you and the boys come. We haven't gone to one, since you were younger and I'm sure the boys have never been".

"Kepa, I..."

Sighing, Hari looks down thinking about the last time she had been to one. It was with her dad and it was one of the last times she'd really behaved like a child before everything with Tom Riddle and the war happened.

"I'll think about it".

"That's all I asks, Tochter", Hari smiles at the old German name. It having been awhile since he called her that as Alaric kisses her forehead. [ **Daughter** ]

Clearing her throat she asks, "So, Kepa, what's been going on in town? Last we spoke you told me about the Founder's Day Parade your students were involved with..."

**~🕯~**

Later in the evening, the carnival is full of people going from one attraction to another, over by one of the trucks, Alaric is struggling to lift a heavy box.

"Here, let me", with that the familiar voice, the box is lifted out of his hands and into Hari's as she lifts it with ease, "What are in these?".

"The rifles for the balloon-shot game".

"I don't think I'll ever get used to your super-strength", Alaric remarks leaning against the truck's side, as he watches her putting the box on the dolly, then moving to the truck to get the last box, after giving Draco and Maddox a look when the moved to help. All three men knowing that out of the four of them, Hari's the only one who can move the boxes without using magic.

"It took awhile for me to get use to my new strength, you can imagine the control I needed to learn to even shake someone's hand without breaking it".

"As well as learning to fight in a different way, after the practice swords she kept breaking", Draco adds with teasing grin at Hari's pouting face.

Alaric huffs a laugh, "Glad you three could make it".

The trio look at give each other a look, "Yes, well. It's been years since I've been to one", Hari replies with a smile, "My dear cousin dragged me here and I wasn't about to stay in an empty apartment while they're out having fun", Draco drawls then grunts as Hari jabs her elbow into his side, "I have heard of Carnivals but have never seen or participated in one, from what I've observed it seems interesting", Maddox finishes with his usual pleasant smile and hands clasped in front of him.

Looking at them with his arms crossed and eyebrow raised, Alaric replies, "Yeah... and what's the real reason".

Hari tells him, never having kept him in the dark before, "I got a messenge from a friend telling me that something going to happen here tonight, that we need to prevent".

Alaric drops his arms, "Do you know what it is?".

Shaking her head Hari tells him, "No, just that we need to save someone", looking at her father's worried face, "Don't worry Kepa, between the three of us we can handle it", putting her hand on his arm.

Eye shifting between the three of them Alaric exhales, "All right, just be careful sweetheart", he says kissing Hari's forehead before looking at the boys, "You two as well".

"Of course".

"Certainly, My Lord".

Giving Maddox a look at the title Alaric mutters, "Still can't believe I'm actually a Lord".

Smiling Hari reminds him, "You've been a Lord since birth thanks to your mother, never mind once you became my father".

Giving her fond look Alaric takes to dolly and begins to move to the stands, "Go explore, enjoy yourselves and Hari please allow yourself to have fun for a bit, this is supposed to be a little break from you duties, you too boys".

"I'll try".

"A Knight's duties are never over".

"Enjoy the festivities yourself, Lord Alaric".

"Just Alaric is fine, Maddox!", he calls out over his shoulder. As the trio smile at each other and head the other way.

~🕯~

"... I'm just glad I've learnt how to control my allure otherwise I'd have been swamped by rapid teenage girls and boys as well as the adults. It was bad enough when having to deal with that shit in Hogwarts and then the war", Draco exclaims upon the three of them escaping a persistent group of teenagers, that had still been attracted by Draco's otherworldly looks.

Walking the halls of the schools with her companions, Hari's attention drifts when her hearing catches onto the voice of Damon Salvatore coming from one of the rooms.

Having noticed their Queens distraction, the turn towards her as she stop and takes out one of the Weasley twins Extendable Ear from her pocket and gives the ear piece to Maddox, the only one of the three of them without enhanced hearing, as Draco being a Veela has hearing just as good as hers.

"Listen for Damon Salvatore", she whispers so that the vampire won't hear.

Extending her range, Hari can make out the heartbeats and breathing of two others. Sniffing the air, she scents a human and another vampire as well as the scent of the elder Salvatore.

Focusing in on the voices, she hears one of the others speak.

_"How did this happen?"_ the voice of the younger Salvatore brother; Stefan asks.

Damon replies in a slightly sarcastic tone, _"Well, I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals..."._

The trio look at each other at the mention of Katerina.

The voice they know to belong to the doppelganger asks, _"But why?"._

"Because Katherine is a manipulative, nasty, little slut", a sneer evident in the voice as Damon replies.

_"And she said "game on"? I mean, what does that even mean?"_ , Stefan asks confused.

_"It means she's playing dirty. She wants us to know"._

Elena asks, _"But why Caroline?"._

_"I don't know"._

Stefan tells them, _"Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her"._

_"Oh I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition",_ reminding his brother what can also happen during transition.

_"We have to find her"_ , Stefan states.

_"Yep, and kill her",_ Damon says nonchalantly.

Elena replies in a slight hiss, _"You're not gonna kill Caroline"._

_"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her"._

_"Damon, absolutely not",_ Stefan tells him.

Damon is flippant in his disbelief as he reminds them, _"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and..."_. 

Elena sticks by her friend as she says, _"It's not an option Damon"._

_"No? Your silence is deafening, Stefan. Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? I never heard of a town where history repeats itself like our does …"_ he whispers, _"You know I'm right"._

Stefan is resolute as he says, _"We're not gonna kill her"._

The trio of listeners her the scraping of a chair as the younger Salvatore gets up and leaves, followed by a slower scraping of a second chair.

_"It's the only way"._ Damon whisper's presumably to Elena.

The trio look at each other as Maddox takes out his earpiece which reels itself back into the ear and he puts it in his pocket as they start to move away.

"I guess now we know what Luna's message was about", Draco says looking out into the grounds as they come upon the entrance.

Hari hums as the men look at her. Looking towards them, "Well then, let's go find this 'Caroline'. Obviously the Salvatore's have little-to-no experience in dealing with their Sire Children and helping them to acclimatize to the their new bodies and the Realm in which they now dwell, surprising considering they are nearly two-hundred years old".

**~🕯~**

"... Okay? Just help me please! Please, please!", Caroline begs her former tormenter for help, overwhelmed with everything that's happened since being killed in that hospital bed by the Not-Elena.

"Okay, okay." Damon nods coming closer to the upset girl slowly, "It's the only way".

He embraces her and from behind her back raises the stake in his hands ready to kill her but suddenly drops it as his head feels like it's on fire and he drops to the ground, hands clutching to his scalp and his hair as he screams, "Aaaagh!!!".

"Maddox," a familiar voice calls out calmly. The pain stops as the newcomers come into the light. The Brunette; Maddox, who'd come nearer looks away from staring at the downed Salvatore towards the treeline as Hari approaches with Draco behind her.

Nodding to Maddox, who steps back and clasps his hands as he peers at the somewhat frozen Caroline, who can't seem to decide where to look between the four of them.

Stopping next to the truck and looking down at the Salvatore on the ground as well as the blonde vampire on the truck Hari remembers Luna's Hare Patroni message that appeared after they left her father's apartment, 'A raven is going to end a song tonight, If you don't attend the carnival'.

Looking down as Damon looks up at them with disbelief, a sneer comes upon her face, not unlike the one her blonde cousin is sporting behind her, "Do you have no idea what responsibility means, Salvatore".

For once, not knowing what to say, Damon stutters, "Wha-Yo-What th-".

Lifting her hand to silence him Hari continues, "Your blood helped create this one here, like your Sire did yours. At least you, from what I know of your history had the prior knowledge of Vampires and what that entails available to you. Miss Forbes here, has no such means and instead of helping her you chose the route easiest for you, which was to kill her".

Damon having recovered, gets up and scowls, "Listen Saltzman Jr. just because you have a hunter for a daddy and Witch for a BFF, doesn't mean you know what's going on, now get out of my way", he says as he watches her move in front of Caroline.

"No", she say staring at him.

Caroline looks at this stranger in front of her and the guys with her, who must be the new people in town and notices that the man who'd somehow stopped Damon from hurting her and the beautiful blonde man don't look too concerned about their friend.

Damon's fang descends and eyes as is veins become more pronounced as the blood rushes into the white of his eyes as he becomes a blur as he speeds towards the newcomer to get to Caroline.

The trio still hadn't moved, not worried in the slightest as Hari moves so quick none of them barely see it as Caroline gasps.

Damon grunts as his vampire face fades, Hari having stopped him by grasping him by his throat and easily lifts him in the air until his feet barely graze it and the sound of choking fills the air as Damon tries to breathe through the grip she has on him as he struggles, futiley to escape her hold.

A voosh of air joins Damon's gurgling as Stefan brings himself and Elena to the sounds he heard. Having set her down he straightens up upon hearing Elena's gasp to see a ravenette woman holding Damon aloft by the throat with a blank expression on her face, with her back facing Caroline behind her who's got one of her hands fisted into the back of the woman's shirt and off to the side there's a a blonde and a brunette man who stiffen slightly at their arrival, moving closer to the woman as though to protect her.

Hari glances away from the man in her grasp towards the new arrivals, a slight upturn to the corner of her mouth, "Ah, Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert, so good of you to come at last".

Elena glances from looking at her friends to the woman with the English accent, "You know who we are".

"Of course I do, I make it a point to to know who my father's gotten close to", Hari replies as she looks towards the youngest Petrova. 

Doppelgangers are such eerie creatures. The fact that someone can be born with the same facial features, the same body, the same internal body parts and the same blood is something even the Realm is uncomfortable with, however necessary they are to certain people and rituals.

"You're father?", brow furrowed Stefan asks.

Looking towards them as well as back towards Caroline she says, "My apologies, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Hari Saltzman. Alaric's daughter. You may call me Hari".

Eyes widening, Elena stammer, "Ala-Al- You-Ar?".

"Oh don't worry, we're definitely not related. Isobel's not my mother and you're not my long lost half-sister".

"And this is my cousin Draco Malfoy", she indicates towards the blonde before nodding her head towards the brunette, "and he is my friend Maddox Delgado", who besides a slight nod of the head from the later don't move much from their position.

"Um, Harry. Could you put my brother down please?", Stefan asks his gaze shifting between Hari, his brother who was losing the color to his face, and her friends who haven't moved much from the positions guarding Hari.

Hari shifts her gaze from the younger Salvatore to the one in her hold as she tilts her head, "Hmm, I don't know, he was awfully bad mannered. Coming at us to kill Caroline when we've done nothing to him".

Giving Damon a look Stefan looks into Hari's emerald eyes, "Please, he won't do it again".

Looking to Damon with an eyebrow raised, she loosen her grip a little, enough that he can breath properly and speak, "What are you?", he asks with a hoarse voice barely able to get the words out her grip had been so tight.

Eyebrow raised, Hari looks towards her companions with slight disbelief which is mirrored in their eyes.

"Wow Salvatore's. You have no idea do you?", having noticed that was no recognition from Damon earlier or from Stefan now from seeing her face and wondered how out of touch with the Realm the

brothers were since their turning, "Have you two been hiding under a rock all these years?".

"What do you mean?", Stefan ask confused. Hari and friends seem to imply that they should know who she is but they've never seen her before or heard of her even from Alaric.

"Why don't we save that story for another time", putting their education about the Realm of which that the Salvatore's should have done a century and half ago for away another time, "We have more important matters to attend to now".

Tightening her grip on his throat again he gags, "I'm letting you go as you're not my priorty right now, but came at us again and I'll do worse then slowly restrict your air", she pulls him closer as she whispers, "You may be older than me but do remember that unlike you, I am not a vampire and I am much stronger than you. You don't want to get on my bad side and you're already very close to it," leaning him away from her she asks, "Am I understood?", loosening her grip.

Gritting his teeth Damon replies, "Yes," Hari smiles, "Wonderful," then tosses him away to land at the feet of Stefan and Elena.

Damon rises to his feet as his brother and Elena go towards Caroline, who catches sight of Elena and shrieks gripping onto Hari as the two advancing stop.

"Get away from me, you killed me!", Caroline shouts as more tears stream down, Hari running a hand up and down her arm.

Elena shakes her head as she as tells her, "No, no, no, no, Caroline, That wasn't me. You know that. That was Katheri-".

Caroline interrupts, "No! Then why did she look like you?! And why, why did she do this to me?!", she asks she starts crying again, leaning forward rest her forehead on the side of Hari's hip as the older woman cards her fingers through her hair.

Elena looks towards the carnival, "We've got to get her inside", Damon looks towards her, "She'll die, it's only a matter of time".

"She will not die. She will live in spite of her failure of a Sire.", they look towards Hari who's looking at him with contempt, "I've heard of how you treated you're previous Sire child, Vick Donavan I believe and if you think i'm leaving her care and her introduction to the supernatural to you, you are quite mistaken".

Damon looks at her with equal contempt that doesn't quiet hide the slight fear and trepidation in his eyes, "Oh, what would you know how to be a vampire, Princess?".

"I have experience dealing with both older vampires and baby vampires, whereas despite you're near two-hundred years you don't seem to have learnt much about the world you now live in".

"What's that supposed to mean?".

"The world is lot bigger than you know Salvatore".

Having been silent and leaving thing to his cousin, Draco finally speaks, "Well there is the fact you didn't seem to recognize her upon seeing her".

Maddox then adds, "Then there's the fact that we've heard about you, Stefan Salvatore. Your poor control over your bloodlust even after all this time is well known".

"Between the addict Salvatore, the volatile reckless Salvatore and the … human, we're the better choice to take care of her", Hari finishes the slight hesitation in her voice going unnoticed as they turn to the girl in question.

"Of course, who you choose to go with is your choice Caroline", Hari tells her knowing from what her father told her, that she's hardly been making her own choices since before the car crash.

"I-I...", Caroline stutters, eyes going from one person to another, avoiding looking at Elena altogether, "I want to go with you", looking at Hari, something inside her feeling calm with her presence.

Nodding, "Come", Hari loops her arm around the younger girls waist as she helps her up.

Maddox tilts his head slightly to the side facing away from them as he senses someone nearing, their magic pulsing in growing agitation as he realizes who it belongs too.  
The sound of a heartbeat coming closer catches the ears of those with enhanced hearing as footsteps hurrying towards them and they all turn to were Maddox is already facing, Elena a few seconds after them, as Bonnie comes into view having heard Caroline's sobs, "Caroline?".

She slows down as she takes in the scene as her gaze finally resting on the blood drenched form of Caroline who has dried blood around her mouth from the frenzied drinking of the blood from the man who now lies dead in the truck next her.

Inhaling sharply, she starts to shake her head in denial, despite what the evidence and her magic was telling her, "No, you're not, you can't be," she goes up to her, Draco and Maddox stiffening as Hari shakes her slightly at them, and touches her arm as Caroline looks at her with confusion.

Feeling the essence of death and and power and primal violence, she wrenches her hand away back quickly to get away from the creature her friend has become.  
Caroline still confused looks at her friends and asks in a quiet voice, "Bonnie?".

Bonnie shakes her head as she sees that the body is the guy that she had been flirting with earlier and bypasses her friend to get a closer look, "Oh, god!", she chokes out as tears fill her eyes.  
"Bonnie..." voice cracking as she watches her friend flinch away from her, the look on her face as though Caroline was a monster and ignoring her to look at the guys body bring back a fresh bout of tears at the rejection of her best friend.

"Hari", Maddox quietly calls, disappointed eyes on the other Wiccan at the Human Realm-born reaction to her friends new unasked for status as a Vampire.

"Come along, dear." Hari tugs on her gently as the trio leaves with the girl.

"What the hell?", Damon turns to the others after watching them leave, "She knows about us." a frustrated look on his face.

"Of course she does," The four of them jump as Alaric appears behind them, having been there since Hari tossed Damon. Long since learnt to mask his heartbeat and scent thanks to the various fighters he's learnt from over the years.

"She's the one who showed me," he reveals and Damon, Stefan, Elena and Bonnie turn to look at watch him step around them and follow after his daughter.

**~🕯~**

"Okay, let's get you cleaned up", Hari says she leads Caroline into one of her apartment's guest bedrooms and into the ensuite.

Taking one of the hand towels she runs it under warm water and start to wipe the blood of Caroline's face who starts washing away the blood with another towel.

Caroline sobs, "She hates me! Bonnie hates me", flinging the towel into the sink, "No, my dear. She's just in shock. She'll come around, Bonnie's you best friend", trying to be reassuring and not say that those Wiccans born and raised outside the Realm have different a view on Vampires than those of the Magical Realm like Maddox. Going so far as to call them, 'Abominations' and 'Crimes against nature' without realizing that the race was actually created into being as a balance to the Werewolves.

Caroline shakes her head as she replays what she'd been doing since waking up in the hospital bed, "I'm a murderer. I'm a monster".

Hari looks up sharply stopping her wiping and the putting the towel on the counter. Looking Caroline in the eye in the mirror she says, "You are not a monster. You are a Vampire now. A whole different species altogether, with it's own pros, cons, rules and freedoms. 'Monster' is a term that refers to a being with no soul that takes pleasure in the hurt and pain it brings upon others. Vampire's have souls just like anyone else, you haven't lost yours", Seeing her listening Hari continues, "As for being a murderer, by human standards you are but you are no longer human and are no longer beholden to them. To be a vampire is to be a predator, humans are now your prey. You wouldn't accuse a lioness of being a murder for hunting and killing an antelope now would you?".

Caroline having calmed down to listen to Hari starts thinking of the blood from earlier and sees her face changing in the mirror and start to breath faster in panic.

Hari turns Caroline around, "Look at me. Your emotions have become stronger now that you're a vampire now. It's part of what you are now and it's completely normal. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you. Okay?"

Caroline looks at she says around her now unsheathed fangs, "Why does this keeping happening to my face?!", as she covers her faces with her hand.

Hari pulls the hands away as she ducks to look at blondes face, "Look at me, Caroline! Look at my face", Caroline blinks as Hari's face changes too; as her emerald eyes turn golden and her pupils change from their round shape to a long vertical shape with sharp tips like a snakes, her skin seeming to gain a slight sheen as it gains a subtle scaly look that's oddly beautiful and opening her mouth a little showing that she has fangs too, though Hari' were longer, slimmer and sharper.

"You see? Granted it's not the same as your vampire self but they're quite similar. Caroline when you feel the blood rushing, you tell yourself that you're going to get through it, that you're strong enough. Yes, yes, you are strong enough it's just you're predator side showing itself there's no reason to be ashamed or frightened by it. Okay, look," Hari says urging her to look as her face is fades back into its normal self again, "You try".

She watches as Caroline takes a few breaths, her face returning to normal, as she calms down.

Smiling Hari says, "There see, you're all right".

Caroline looks up at her with a pained expression as she acknowledges what happened, "Why did Katherine kill me?".

Sighing Hari wipes of the last of the blood and puts the towels in the hamper. Wrapping her arms around her into a hug she murmurs sadly as the girls begins to sob in grief and hurt, "I don't know, I wish I did. Don't worry Caroline, we'll help you through this".

**~🕯~**

Having gotten Caroline settled in her room, she joins Draco and Maddox in the living room having seen off her father after telling him that they can handle this and that he'll come over in the morning.

"So, that was Damon Salvatore." Harry says as she sits on the arm rest of the sofa.

"Mmm." Maddox hums as he looks at the stars from his position by the window.

"Certainly lived up to what we've heard, didn't he." sneered Draco crossing his arms leaning on the wall.

"Hmm" Hari hummed, "Now that Caroline's fallen asleep there's one more matter of business to attend to".

"Let's go Maddox".

**~🕯~**

In a darkened room lit only be candles a body stirs from its position on the floor.

"Son of a bitch," Katherine wakes up as she rubs her neck in anger at being caught off guard and having her neck snapped.

Getting up she looks toward the other side of the room at the man sitting on a folded up chair.

Snarling as her fangs descend she rushed towards only to bounce of the invisible ward holding her in the particular area of the room.

"If you know what good for you, Warlock, you'll let me out of here, now." she orders looking at the dark haired man, who hadn't so much as twitched as he turns the page of the book he's reading.

"My name is Maddox not 'Warlock' and you are in no position to be ordering me to do anything, Miss Petrova." Maddox says looking at her as she stiffens at the use her real surname, "In any case, I do not answer to you."

Off-kilter in a way she hadn't been for a long time, Katherine turns, looking around the room, "Then Wh-", she stills as she hears a quiet voice echo about the room.

"Rytsas, Katerina." a sharp intake pierces the empty room as Katherine slowly turns and spots the owner of the voice in the shadows by the door. [ **Hello, Katerina** ]

Feeling as though her strings have been cut, Katherine falls to her knees. Kneeling, she starts trembling, "Ñuha Dāria", having kept up the the Realm she knows that the woman in front of her is much more dangerous then Klaus could ever be, as well as being the Queen of her people. [ **My Queen** ]

"Sīr, emā ryptan yno. Konir sagon sȳz", Hari stepping closer to Katherine into the light wearing a smile but with none of the usual warmth, an expression she usual dons when faces people she didn't like or enemies. [ **So, you have heard of me. That is good** ]

She stops a few feet away from the trembling vampire, "Eman ēdas naejot umbagon iā bōsa jēda naejot rhaenagon ao …", Hari said smiling down at her. [ **I have had to wait a long time to meet you …** ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Wow, I finally finished Ch1. Yes, it did take this long, my muses abandoned me half way through the diner scene and they finally saw fit to bless me again :)
> 
> #Considering I haven't gone to a carnival since I was a little kid, I've never known if that game with the gun and the balloons has a name, if so can you guys tell me.
> 
> #Can anyone guess who Draco and Maddox's GoT counterparts are? ;)
> 
> #You'll have noticed that I referred to a 'Sam' near the start of the chapter. That Sam is Samwell Tarly and yes there will be more GoT characters, places appearing.
> 
> #Yes, Draco Malfoy is a Veela in this story, there being both male and female ones. While in the book it seems that only male were attracted to Fleur, I'm of the opinion that was because Fleur herself was only interested in males. So, like for this Draco is Bi, so as a result of him being interested in either genders, both male and females would be affected by him and his allure.
> 
> #Considering how Alaric's reacted to Caroline in this chapter as well as the fact that he took in and adopted Hari 'a witch' when she was younger, it should show that he's not the typical hunter. Like in canon. Just picture the Alaric since before S2Ep2 reacted to non-hostile vampires differently.
> 
> #I didn't like the way Bonnie reacted to Caroline being a vampire. I'm not trying to bash but if it had been Elena I'm sure the writers would have written her reaction differently. I know I kept the reaction the same but I'm dealing with the Bonnie's attitude to her best friend in a different way. Did anyone else notice the others didn't really speak up in Caroline's defense? That she was the odd one out because she didn't know, having been compelled to forget. Those points and others, including what happened with Damon is what I'll be addressing via Hari, Draco and Maddox in the upcoming chapters.
> 
> Valyrian Translations provided by LingoJam.com
> 
> For those of you who liked and followed this story after reading the Prologue, I hope you guys are happy with chapter 1.
> 
> What did you think?  
> Please Comment, Respectfully :)

**Author's Note:**

> #Yes, I'm doing another HP story.   
> and another TVD story.   
> and another GoT story ;)
> 
> #This will be a Crossover Fusion of all three with things all mixed up and all inhabiting one world.
> 
> #Hope you'll like this, if haven't found much Fem!HP/Klaus stories and this is my answer to that with the addition of GoT as well.
> 
> #Just like in my 'The Grey Faction and the Elixir of Life' story, I Picture my Hariel Potter as South Indian Actress; Kajal Aggarwal.
> 
> #The story title is inspired by Karliene and her song 'Disappear', to her the song to the lyrics at the start of the fic go to YouTube and type 'Karliene Disappear.' ;)
> 
> #Just like in my 'The Grey Faction and the Elixir of Life' story, I Picture my Hariel Potter as South Indian Actress; Kajal Aggarwal.
> 
> #The Story Title is Inspired by Karliene and her song 'Disappear', to her the song to the lyrics at the start of the fic go to YouTube and type 'Karliene Disappear.' ;)
> 
> What do you think ?  
> Comment Respectfully, Please :)


End file.
